Possibilities
by Asura of Love
Summary: neji isnt concerned with "love", so what makes hiashi think that he'll find a wife by his 18th birthday? now that tenten is the lucky victim, and the entirety of konoha is involved, will neji see it hiashi's way? or will this all go in nobody's favor?
1. what i like about you

**oh geez.  
i wrote this fic originally in 2005 and then abandoned it. now ive decided to come back to life and re-write it.  
its generally the same...i just wanted to add some things to it.  
:D  
so happy reading!  
and dont kill me if it sucks!**

**Disclaimer:** so who owns naruto?  
_everyone raises their hand but asura-chan  
_damn...

**Possibilities**  
**by:** Asura of Love  
**chapter one:** What I Like About You

"I have no reason to be in a relationship with some girl I don't even know!" Neji's echoes were heard throughout the mansion.

"Neji, you have no choice! You are 17 now and almost at the age where you are to be married! And as the leader of the branch house, you are forced to be wed. Even Hinata will have to be married when the time comes!" Hiashi was at his wits end with him. Neji full out refused to be married.

Hinata and Hanabi were spying on the two. Hanabi couldn't stop laughing at the fact that both Hinata and Neji were going to get married by force.

"Shh! They'll hear us." Hinata whispered.

"Sorry." Hanabi quickly focused back on the argument.

"I have arranged a few beautiful young women to come meet you this afternoon. You will pick one of them, and I don't want any objections!"

"Hn." Was all Neji had to say.

**Later that Afternoon**

"Here they are Neji-sama." One of the many servants brought in 6 very lovely girls. They all had long hair and and sickly skinny bodies. Each of the 6 girls had on way too much make-up and their "best" smile. Neji held in his insults as each of them stood before him.

"And I expect at least on of these girls to be left standing without tears in her eyes by 2. That gives you 1 hour Neji, 1 hour!" With that, Hiashi and his servant left the room.

All of the girls looked extremely nervous.

"First one, tell me your name, likes, dislikes, and a goal you have." (asura: Sound familiar?)

The first girl in line was the shortest one out of the 6. She had long golden brown hair that fell past her chest that was brought out by her pale white skin.

"My name is Mikaharu Kiyumi," She stepped forward and batted her eyelashes at Neji. "I like shoes, chocolate, peace, money, cheese on my popcorn, and people who have a good taste in fashion. I don't like bugs, fighting," Neji flinched when she said that "hats, pimples, the color gray, side burns-" Kiyumi went on and on about the stupidest this that she hates.

'Ugh. This is going to be the WORST hour of my life...Let's see how many of them I can make cry...' thought Neji as he smirked.

Finally Kiyumi got on to the next question. "And my dream? Well let's see. It'd have to be to persuade my dad to let me stay out on weeknights with my friends." Kiyumi bowed deeply and waited for a reply.

Silence swept the room. Finally Neji opened his eyes, stared directly into Kiyumi's green eyes and spoke.

"So, if you don't like the color gray, why do you want to marry me? I mean my eyes are gray! Would you 'love' me less because of it? Would you love our kids less? I bet you would. You want to know why? It's because you're nothing more than a peace-loving, money-sucking, gray-eyed discriminating bitch!" Kiyumi broke down into tears.

'Haha! One down. 5 to go.'

The next girl in line looked at Kiyumi and looked as if her life was going to end right then and there.

Neji cleared his throat.

"H-hai..." She stepped forward cautiously. "I-" Neji cut her off.

"And just to let you know. If you lie. Thats a definite no."

Tears immediately started forming in the second girls eyes. "M-my name is Aiko N-nanasawa and I'm mostly interested in t-teaching. I like younger kids, but I don't hate older kids. Once they hit their mature point it seems as if e-everything they do is to get something from you or to get out of something. But they do have a charm to them."

'She's trying to avoid saying what whats-her-face said to keep me from yelling at her. Hn. She's not as stupid as I thought.' Smirked Neji

Aiko saw Neji's smirk and immediately got a boost of confidence. "As for dislikes, I try not to 'hate' anything or anyone. I mean, I can't judge someone based on what I see the first time I meet them or on what other people say. 'Cause thats very rude. And, there was this one time where I was going to the store and some girl came up to me and pushed the groceries out of my arms. How rude, right? And the next day I see her at my little brothers soccer game and she glares at me! Now I didn't know what I did wrong but I knew that I..."

When did Neji stop listening? It's more like when did he START listening. This girl was boring the shit out of him.

"Whats your goal?" Neji didn't care where she was getting at with her long ass story. He wanted to get to the fun part of making her cry.

"Oh...I don't really have one..." Aiko trailed off twirling her long dark brown hair.

"Okay. Let's get this straight. You like kids, teaching, and all that shit. But there's some things that I would like to tell you." Aiko stiffened in response to his cold harsh voice. "I can see right through you. I'm not stupid. I know that you are just another typical teenage girl who could care less about any of the boys' ears or the fact that their brain is melting in their head from the lack of whats in yours. What makes you think that people actually want to hear the words coming out of your mouth? If you really want to go into teaching then I would definitely not want my kids in your class. And I for sure as hell don't want you to parent them."

Just like Kiyumi, Aiko broke down and cried her little eyes out.

"Next?" Neji said with a cheesy smile.

"You are a terrible per-" said the next girl in line only to be interrupted by Neji

"And you are ugly...next?"

She gasped while bringing her hand to her mouth. The girl wasn't exactly ugly, she was just awkward. She didn't quite grow into her facial features yet. Or maybe they were just too big for her face...who knows.

The remaining girls just death glared Neji with either their arm folded over their chest or their hands on their hips.

"Well looks like my job here is done. The door is on your right ladies." Neji said as he put his hands into his pockets and walked for the exit. He felt accomplished. Not only did he post pone his wedding night, but he also made 2 girls cry and 4 extremely pissed off.

**Lee and Tenten**

"It's not like Neji to be late like this." Tenten told Lee as they strolled down the streets of Konoha.

"That is exactly why we're doing this! Don't you see? Neji's youth could me in mortal danger! It wont hurt to just check his house." Lee replied.

"Only you." muttered Tenten. "But I don't see why we could have just waited, Lee. He'd come sooner or later. Unless something was up at home..." Tenten was starting to get suspicious.

"Now you're thinking like a youthful blossom!" cried Lee giving her the infamous good guy pose.

"Yeah, right." Tenten muttered.

Time came and went, and before you know it, the two were in front of the Hyuuga mansion gates. Lee knocked franticly.

"Yes?" said the guard

"Is Hyuuga Neji here?" asked Lee "We've come to see him."

The guard looked at Tenten and smiled. "Of course, Please come in." The gates swung open and the guard allowed the two in. "Please wait here while I get Hiashi-sama."

Lee and Tenten waited silently for a minute until Hiashi entered the room.

"So, you're here to see my nephew?" he asked as he came into proper view.

"Yes sir." Tenten said while bowing "We were to have a training session and Neji's late so-"

"You're his team mates?" Hiashi cut Tenten off

"Yes sir! We have an important training session today and we cannot be late!" Lee cried

"Can I have your names?" He asked ignoring Lee.

"I am Rock Lee! Defender of Konoha!" cried Lee giving Hiashi a good guy pose

"Tenten."

"Well, you're a pretty little thing." Hiashi was curious "Now tell me Tenten, are you close with my nephew?"

"Uhh...we're sparring partners. If that's what you mean." said Tenten a little shocked at the sudden question.

"And how often do you train together?"

"Nearly everyday. Sometimes even 2 or 3 times in one day." said Tenten casually

"I see, does he talk to you?"

"Yeah. But he's more open to me when we train though."

"Good, good. Do you enjoy his company?"

Lee started to laugh "As much as anyone else, I suppose...but..." said Tenten drifting off.

"But what?" Hiashi wanted to know everything.

"There are these strange moments where he wont stop teasing Lee and I." Tenten finished

"Hmm. He sounds like he really likes you two." (asura: lightning has just struck Hiashi's brain)

"Hiashi-sama, I've just sent for Neji, he should be here soon."

"And how did he do with the girls?" Hiashi whispered into the servants' ear.

"Not good." he replied shaking his head

"Well that's alright. I think I have a change in plans."

"Hai, here he comes." The servant moved back to his position as a guard.

"Neji! Your youth shall not be damaged! We have come to get you!" cried Lee

"Let's just go." Neji said firmly.

They were on their way out of the mansion until Hiashi passed Neji and whispered in his ear. "I like her."

"What?" Neji was both scared and confused. But Hiashi was gone the instant he turned around.

"Neji, please, Gai-sensei has been waiting." Tenten went over to Neji and put her hands firmly around his arm. Along with putting on a very cheerful smile. "Come on lets go train." Neji turned to her and muttered something she couldn't quite understand. But it did sound like an apology.

As they walked down the street to the training grounds, there was an odd feeling in the air. No one knew what though. Lee didn't care; he was leading the small group. Neji was trying not to think about what Hiashi had told him. He was confused. And Tenten was dead last. She was starring at the ground the entire way. Sometimes even muttering bits of a sentence.

She was trying to piece together what Hiashi had asked her. She couldn't come up with much, except for the fact that he wanted to know if Neji had a social life.

"What's wrong Tenten?" Lee asked suddenly stopping.

"What makes you think some things wrong?" asked Tenten masking her previous expression and hiding it with a cheerful, yet fake, smile.

"You're acting different today." said Lee examining Tenten

"Lee shut up. She obviously doesn't want to talk about it." Neji said as he pulled Lee along the road with Tenten beside him.

Tenten mouthed a "Thank you" to Neji, who returned it with a smirk.

"Where have you been!" cried Gai as they walked into view of the training grounds.

"We just went to pick Neji up. He got held back a bit." stated Lee, he really didn't know the reason Neji was late to training.

"Well, it's good to know that my youthful students thought to retrieve him!" cried Gai with streams of tears flowing down his face.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Gai walked over to Lee and embraced him in a very "manly" hug.

"Ugh! I think I'm gonna be sick!" Tenten held her stomach and turned around to face Neji.

"Yeah." he said with a sickened look on his face as well.

"Today is the weekly 'Let's train until we puke' training session!" Gai was a little too enthusiastic for everyone but Lee's liking. "It will be a three-way battle between you guys. And the last one standing doesn't have to pay for the victory dinner."

Lee was staring at Gai with water flowing like rivers out of his eyes. Neji was emotionless. And Tenten was staring at the ground.

"Now start your stretches! Don't want any body parts to give out now do we?" asked Gai poofing away.

"Hai! Gai-sensei!" shouted Lee as the three began stretching.

After stretching, the three got prepared to fight one another. Well...excluding Tenten anyway.

"I have a plan." Lee whispered to Neji while Tenten was getting her scrolls prepared.

"Oh?" Neji was interested in this 'plan'. Lee told him, but Neji didn't want to do any of the dirty work. So he let Lee do it all with Neji as back-up.

Tenten was sitting on a very large, and beat up, stump. When out of nowhere, a green blur pushed her off the stump and tied her to it. She barely struggled knowing who it was.

"Lee, what are you doing?" she asked quite irritated.

"What is going on?" asked Lee.

"It shouldn't matter to you." Tenten was still staring at the ground.

"I'll bet it will." Neji managed to spit out.

"So tell us already! Before Gai-sensei comes back!"

Tenten sighed, she really didn't want to tell them her worries. It made her seem weak in their eyes. "It's your uncle Neji."

Neji looked at her in shock. "What?"

"It's your uncle! When we stopped by this afternoon, he was giving me the strangest looks and asking me questions about you."

"Oh yeah! This! This is what you've been distracted by?" Lee was holding in his laughter.

"What questions?" Neji asked shooting Lee a death glare

"He asked me how close me and you are and if you talked to me. And how often do you train together." said Tenten imitating Hiashi's deep voice. That caused Lee to let out a small bit of laughter.

Neji was speechless. He now knew what Hiashi was talking about when he had said 'I like her'.

"Is that all he said to you?" asked Neji wanting to know the full details.

"Well, no. He asked a few more but I really don't remember them." said Tenten

'I cant believe it! I can't marry Tenten. I mean, it's true we enjoy each others company, but not to that point!' thought Neji giving Tenten the look of a terrified child.

"Neji?" she asked slowly "Are you okay?"

Neji immediately turned around and said "Tenten don't worry about anything Hiashi had said." And with that, he walked out of the training area back to his house.

"Let's call it quits then. Not none of us are going to be focused on training. We'll plan it for another day this week." Said Lee untying the rope and letting Tenten go.

"Thanks Lee." Tenten was the second person to leave the training grounds.

'I really hope she's alright. I haven't seen her this distracted since the incident where her parents died.' thought Lee being the third on to exit the training grounds.

"My youthful students! I have-" Gai jumped into the empty clearing and to his surprise, he didn't find any 'youthful students'. In fact he found nothing at all. "That's strange. Oh-well. Maybe they finished already! I have such wonderful students! They really know how to beat the living shit out of each other quite fast!" said Gai over enthusiastically as he hopped out of the forest.

**well there it is. Its pretty much the same as before...but whatever. tell me what you think.  
updates will come in time...hopefully ill actually go through with this story.  
XD**


	2. dance inside

**wanna know why it takes me a long ass time to update my chapters?**

**cause i have serious problems.**

**STORY (about me) TIME!**

**okay...so im in the art room at school and we have these drawing boards and I was adjusting the angle of the easel. and i push the lever thingy to lock it in place but it pinches me! it broke skin and i was bleeding everywhere! it was terrible. it hurt like a bitch too.**

**then, we had a school function, its like ms. america but for boys...and its school wide and then it goes district wide. BUT i was getting up to go get more skittles and orange soda at half time. and the seats that are in my schools' great hall are like movie theater seats and they flip up when no one is sitting in em (you people have been to the theater before. you know). and it pinches my thumb! and guess what? it broke skin and i was bleeding everywhere. i think that one hurt more than the easel pinch...**

**lucky huh?**

**oh and something else happened a few days later. i do after school activities in the art room at my school (meart freak i know i know. im a loser. but hey...i love it). and we're making a mural for the office made of stained glass. so im making the video reel square to represent...well...the media at our school. and its hard to explain, if you dont know how to make stained glass thingies then you probably wont get this, you have to make an outline in this sandy powdery liquidy glass and you do so by using a bottle with a little hole at the end of it and you squeeze the stuff out. or whatever. so pretty much after doing the outline my fingers felt like they were about to fall off!**

**im a weeny i know.**

**and so basically my hands have been in pain for the past week or so.**

**but that excuse is legit enough right?**

**oh but also...ive been having severe cases of writers block.**

**enough of my pity excuses!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**...heehee...**

**Disclaimer:** like id ever own naruto. pshhh.

**and i know the characters are ooc.**

**Possibilities**

**by: **Asura of Love

**chapter two: Dance Inside**

'He wants to hook me up with Tenten? Why her? She doesn't deserve to be treated like the branch house is. She deserves someone better than me anyway...' Neji thought as he kicked a stone every 3 steps.

"I have to get home and try to reason with him. I have to stop this from happening." Neji walked at a brisk pace the rest of the way home.

When he finally arrived a man was awaiting his return at the front gate. His long black hair was flowing in the wind and his arms were folded across his chest. His gray eyes seemed emotionless but his turned down mouth and eyebrows gave it away.

"We need to have another chat."

"Hn." Neji knew the subject matter. This will be a good time to try to get out of it all.

They walked in silence until they reached a small room with a small table and a few pillows on the floor. Neji and Hiashi sat across from each other.

"Neji..."

"No."

"Yes. And thats final."

'So much for reasoning with him.' thought Neji as he let out a sigh.

"Why are you fighting this so much? Do you really have to make a simple thing like marriage so difficult?"

"You think that you can force two people to love each other?! Its not up to you whether or not two people get married. And I am NOT marrying Tenten!"

"Neji, you are so young and stupid. Everyone in the Hyuuga mansion's have had arranged marriages. I did, your father did, and our father before us. And so will you. Its destiny."

Neji's left eye twitched. Ever since he fought Naruto in the Chuunin exams about 5 years back, Neji has hated that word. Destiny. His entire life he's used that excuse, that this was "his destiny, nothing could change it" blah blah blah. But he doesn't think that way anymore. He has the power to change his own destiny, and he doesn't want to force Tenten into his destiny.

"From what she said, it sounds as if shes the only girl you care for. And I hope you know I'm doing you a favor by letting you marry someone you actually know." Hiashi said with closed eyes and a smirk.

"She's my teammate. I have to care for her. And I'd rather marry a girl I didnt know instead of Tenten!" Neji shot back.

"Hn."Hiashi said standing up.

"What?"

Hiashi walked away without another word. Neji was kinda curious.

'What the hell...What a dick.' Neji pouted on his pillow on the floor. After a second of "Neji-alone-time" he got up and walked out the door. He left the mansion and walked without a destination.

The sun was about to start setting.

He walked into Konoha park. No one ever went there anymore, not even the kids. But he was shocked when he saw a figure sitting on the swing set.

He winced his eyes to try to get a clearer image of the person.

From far away, he could tell that the figure was a girl. Black...or maybe its brown hair thats in braids. Her head was hanging in a way that made her look sad.

Because he didn't know who it was, he walked away from the swing set, until he heard the person call out his name.

"Neji...?"

'Oh shit.' Neji turned around to see the person get off the swings and start walking towards him.

'Oh good its only Tenten. Damn I'm blind. How could I not of recognized her?' As Neji was mentally beating himself up. Tenten spoke again.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you that very same question."

"Well, everyones gotta have a happy place right?" She put on a cheerful smile "What about you?"

"I dont really know. I was just walking I guess." He started walking over to the swings. Tenten followed.

When they grew closer to the swings, Tenten ran for the one on the left. When she sat down she smiled and started pumping.

'She knows nothing, yet she suspects everything. How much should I tell her?' Neji frowned as he sat on the right swing and pumped lightly. (asura: swinging neji. what a sight! the next thing you know, Shikamaru will be looking in seventeen magazine to 'better understand troublesome girls.')

There was silence in the air for a moment until Tenten broke it.

"Whats going to happen to us?" Tenten slowed her swinging and stared up at the setting sun. Her eyes glistened with the oranges and hues of purple and pinks.

'What? Since when does she ask these type of questions? Is she on crack?' Neji lowered his head and looked at his feet scared she was going to lead this on to a conversation about how shes leaving him.

"Ive never really thought about it until now. But you know team seven? Naruto and Sakura are all thats left. Thats not going to happen to us right? I mean...you wont leave?" Tenten didnt stop staring at the sky.

"Tenten..." Neji looked straight into her eyes "I wouldnt leave even if that did mean absolute power. You and Lee need me too much."

He smirked.

She laughed.

They stared at each others evidence of friendship.

'How come he never fully smiles?'

'...That smile...'

"And Neji?"

"Hn?"

"I'm applying for an ANBU position on my 18th birthday. So I might be the one leaving the group."

'Why is she telling me this now?'

As if knowing what he was thinking, she replied to his thoughts "I'm telling you this because your uncle seemed to take interest in me. I have no idea why. But it made me realize that we're a team, you, me, and Lee. And the last thing I want is for us to break up and go our separate ways. But I know that it will happen. And I'm going to start it."

"Tenten?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you are strong enough to be on ANBU? I mean me and Lee save your butt all the time on missions." Neji smirked as he teased her.

"Neji, I'm trying to be serious here!"

"Oh me too. You wouldn't last"

"Are you sure about that?" She said imitating his smirk.

"Mmhmm. Id have to come in and save you. Like a damsel in distress!" Neji put the pack of his hand on his forehead and made fun of her.

"Hyuuga Neji." Tenten clenched her fists "If you are so sure about that one, then lets go. Right here, right now."

"Hn. Lets go then." They got off their swings and went over to the grassy area of the park. Each in their own stances, they just stared at each other.

Tenten charged for Neji. Normally she would throw a few shuriken or kunai first but this wasn't a weapons match. It was all hand to hand combat.

"Hn." Neji blocked every single one of her punches and kicks. Throwing a few of his own in the mix, only to be blocked by her as well.

"See? You'd only be a damsel. You cant even hit me." Joked Neji. He was having way too much fun with this.

Tenten growled and full on tackled him with as much force as she could muster. They landed under a nearby tree.

"Well that was interesting." Neji was shocked that she was able to push him back as far as she did "I didnt know the pretty little damsel could be a lineman for the football team."

"Shut up." Tenten grabbed a handful of grass from the earth and threw it at Neji, only to have the wind blow the opposite direction at the same time. The grass flew in her face leaving Tenten shocked and a but embarrassed. (asura: her face was kinda like this...O.o)

Neji smiled.

'Oh that Hyuuga. I'm gonna kill hi-' She noticed. 'He's smiling. He never smiles. I made THE Hyuuga Neji smile. Damn I'm good!' Tenten couldn't help but glow at this.

Neji's small smile softened when he saw her smiling a cheerful smile back at him.

'Her smile...its so addicting.'

**Hiashi and Tsunade**

"So you've noticed it too?" Hiashi spoke

"You'd be retarded not to know." Tsunade barked back.

"Yea, but the thing is, we have to find a subtle way to bring them together out of their own free will."

"This isn't going to be easy." Tsunade folded her hands and placed them under her chin, leaning on her elbows.

"Are there any missions just for the two?" Hiashi asked.

"If you want to be subtle about this then why send those two on a mission alone? Why not just send them on a mission with their team. And split them up."

"Are there any missions like that available?"

"Well lets check..." Tsunade got out her big book of missions searching for the perfect opportunity.

**Neji and Tenten**

"What?" Neji asked in response to Tenten's smile.

"You smiled." Tenten teased.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Hyuuga's dont smile." Neji closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"Uh huh. Suuuure. Thats why you were smiling." It was now Tentens turn to tease the vulnerable.

**Hiashi and Tsunade**

"Ah-ha! Found it." Tsunade proclaimed. And with that she took a swig of sake.

"What mission?" Hiashi leaned into the book as Tsunade turned it towards his direction. He read the description and the requirements.

"Oh my. This will most certainly do. You did well Tsunade."

"Hell yea I did!" Tsunade had finished her 2nd bottle of sake.

"We will inform them tomorrow."

**Neji and Tenten**

"Its getting late. We should go home now." Neji stood up and held out his hand to help Tenten up.

"Okay." She said as she took Neji's helpful hand and stood up. Then she noticed some grass was falling off of her head so she brushed off the remaining grass.

They walked out of the park and went separate ways from there.

'I made Neji smile. I didn't even know that was possible.' Tenten thought as she walked back to her apartment. She smiled to herself as she remembered how well a smile fit his face.

**well there ya go. im sorry this chapter wasnt too good. but whatever. itll get better.**

**now go and review my minions!**

**bwahahahaha!**

**uhh.**

**i mean.**

**please review and have a nice day!**

**:D**


	3. sweet transvestite

**no "cool" stories from muah today. ill just get right in to the story.  
****thank you for all who reviewed/added my story to their favorites!  
****You made my day(s).**

**ACTUALLY...  
****i DO have a "funny" story.**

**if anyone reads my profile page, they would know i work at a party store. on the 12th a few ladies came into the store and were buying transformer shit. they were crazy people. like...literally. they were acting like teenagers, yet they were full grown women, taking pictures of each other wearing 'silly' hats and glasses. BUT TO THE POINT. they asked if we carried any  
****'ny-root-uh' party favors.  
****and im just like "ahhhh no."  
****then they go explaining themselves like "you know, its on cartoon network and theres some retarded blond kid who can talk to frogs or something." and in my head im like 'naruto? god these people are stupid.'**

**i thought it was somewhat amusing.  
****:D**

**i like pointless stories!  
****dont you?  
****of course you do.  
[****evil stare  
****you are reading one.**

**Disclaimer:** asura (naruto) ≠ ownership

**Possibilities  
****by: **Asura of Love  
**chapter three: sweet transvestite**

"No way! I thought there was a mission shortage. That's cool that we got it." Tenten clapped her hands in excitement.

"Yosh, I will be the best undercover spy possible!" Lee proclaimed.

Neji only grunted for his approval of the mission.

"Now, I wont be accompanying you on this mission, so Neji will be the team leader." Lee's eyes started watering when Gai said that. "We got word from the Kazekage that a group of high rank ninja are going to come to Konoha with the intent to steal confidential material from some of the main clans. Including your's Neji."

Neji just shrugged off that comment.

"Now, they have hit 2 other places as well and have stolen the secret scrolls from 4 clans. We have no other information than that. We don't even know what the attacking nins look like. Because we have heard different things from different villages." Gai took out his hands and started counting his fingers "You three will have 5 days to complete this mission. If you do this right, there shouldn't be any fighting. But there is something that I need to tell you about this mission..."

Gai handed out one paper to each of the three.

They read it over.

"WHAT!"

"Oh my god." Tenten read Lee's paper.

"..."

Gai looked confused. "I thought being in a disguise would make things fun...whats wrong?"

"I-I have to be a girl, Gai-sensei?" Lee pouted

"Me too?" Neji stared at the paper then Gai in disgust. 

"You're kidding?" Tenten snickered.

"But Gai-sensei, I can't do a henge jutsu to make myself appear to be a girl."

"Then you shall be the best youthful woman you can be!" Gai shouted "And don't worry, I'll make Neji do it too."

Tenten starred at Lees eyebrows wondering how on earth any beautician can make them look girly.

"Lee's going to need A LOT of help." Tenten sighed.

"As for you Neji, I don't want anyone suspecting that you are hiding yourself behind a jutsu so you two will need to make yourself look like actual girls."

Tenten couldn't hold in her giggles.

Neji glared at her.

"I'm sure you two will make lovely girls." Tenten said with an awkward smile.

"Oh it'll be easy for Neji. But with all my manliness, I'm pretty sure its gonna be tough to pull off. Buuuut since I'm excellent at disguising myself, I'll make it work." Lee boasted puffing his chest out and sticking his nose in the air.

"Riiiight." Neji closed his eyes and sighed.

"Tenten. My youthful blossom! It will be your job to make them over into beautiful young women like yourself." Lee started laughing at that comment, Tenten returned it with a death glare. "When you have finished, find me at the Hokage's mansion." With that Gai left the three.

Tenten looked at Lee wondering how she was going to make things work.

"What...? Tenten, why are you looking at me like that?"

* * *

"Now hold still Lee! I can't do this if you keep moving around." Tenten pleaded as she attempted to pluck his eyebrows.

"You didn't tell me it would hurt! And you don't even tweeze your own eyebrows! How are you supposed to do mine?" Lee struggled to get out of the chair Tenten had him sit in "I want to liiiive!"

"I haven't even started yet! And I'll do just fine. This isn't rocket science."

"This is deadly, thats what it is."

"Alright Lee, you have left me no other choice." Tenten backed up and opened one of her many scrolls, bit her thumb, and wiped the blood over the symbols. A puff of smoke appeared and Tenten stood before a cowering Lee with a large heavy duty rope in one hand and a pair of silver tweezers in the other hand.

"This is homicide." Lee sunk lower into the chair.

"You can do this the easy way" She glanced down at the tweezers "Or the hard way" then glancing at the rope.

"How about we go talk to Ino-san and Sakura-chan. I'm sure they-"

"So it's gonna be the hard way." Tenten sighed dropping the tweezers and taking the rope in both hands.

"No! I changed my mind! Noooo!"

Lee sat limp in the chair as Tenten quickly tied him to it.

"There we go." Tenten stood in front of Lee examining her victim...i mean patient. She sighed. "I have no idea what I'm doing. But it can't be too hard can it? I mean Ino is dumb as a doornail and she obsesses over this shit."

Regardless of her beautician skills, Tenten went to work. And let me tell you it was like sheering a sheep. It seemed as if pounds of hair was on the floor when she finished.

She stepped back and examined her work.

"Neji what do you think?" Tenten turned around to find Neji leaned up against the wall. He opened his eyes and stared at Lee.

"He looks..." Tenten was expecting an insult. 

"He looks..." Here it comes 

"Almost normal."

The shape was near perfect. Not over plucked but small enough as to where it looked feminine, and it kept the natural shape. (asura: even though his eyebrows are blocks...there can be pretend shape to them! yea!)

"Hey guess what? Your next." Tenten grabbed Neji by the shoulders and threw him into a chair that sat next to Lee.

"My eyebrows are fine!" Neji protested

"You have man eyebrows. And don't worry, it wont be an extreme change like Lee's. I just need to clean them up a bit."

"Tenten, you are getting carried awa-Ahh! Are you trying to kill me?"

"For a jounin you are one big baby. Now hold still." Tenten brought the tweezers to Neji's eyebrows and went to town.

"I hate you..." Neji folded his arms and winced in pain as his eyebrows died.

"Oh Neji I love you too." Tenten joked.

Tenten stepped back and examined Neji.

"You're done." She held a mirror up to Neji so he could see what she has done to him.

He grunted in approval, but he held a disgusted facial expression.

"Haha Neji you look like a girl!" Lee awoke and immediately pointed at Neji's perfectly feminine brows.

"Take a look in the mirror idiot."

"OH MY GOD TENTEN! I LOOK FABULOUS!" Lee just fell in love with himself.

"Oh geez." Tenten smacked her forehead.

"Tenten you are most definitely the master of ALL weapons!" Lee broke himself free of the ropes and gave Tenten a big bear hug. 

"Can we hurry up here? Cause I'd actually like to get this mission over with." Neji stated quickly glaring at Lee.

"Well we have a long way to go. We still need to get you two clothes, wax, get wigs, make-up, the whole sha-bang."

"You did not just say wax Tenten..."

"Oh I did, look at you're two legs compared to mine. And your armpits. And that little happy trail."

Neji rolled his eyes. Lee's were sparkling.

"We're going to look so beautiful Neji!"

'Lee, you're a fag. What the hell?' Neji followed Tenten out of her apartment and down the street to the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"Why are we at Ino's house?" Lee asked stupidly.

"Because shes the only person I know with the supply's to turn you guys into girls." Tenten said matter-of-factly. She walked in to see Ino standing at the front desk looking extremely bored.

"Oh my god Lee, what did you do to your face?"

"Do you like it? Tenten did it!"

"Um. Why?"

"Ino, I need your help to make them into girls for a mission. You are the only person I know that would actually know what they are doing."

"Your serious?" Ino was holding back laughter. "Well alright. Follow me up to my room."

Tenten was right behind Ino, then Lee was skipping after her, and Neji was taking his dear sweet time taking last place.

"Okay, first things first..." Ino ran into her bathroom and came back out with a pink and white container and strips of cloth.

"No. Not gonna happen. I'll shave, but not wax." Neji was freaking out like a cat about to be put into a tub full of water.

"Sorry Neji, but the hair wont grow back as fast if you wax. You will start to grow the hair back the next day if you shave." Tenten tried to reassure him "And besides, it doesn't hurt that badly."

"Im gonna go warm up the wax. Try to convince him at least a little bit." Ino ran downstairs.

Tenten looked back at Neji, her eyes were big and watery, looking as if she was about to cry. Her bottom lip was quivering and her hands were brought together in her lap, kind of pushing her boobs together as well. Puppy dog pout, never fails.

'Oh my god Tenten, why do you have to do this to me?' Neji looked away and closed his eyes.

"Fine." He mumbled

"Yay! Thank you Neji!" Tenten looked back at Lee who was already rolling up his pant legs getting ready for the waxing.

"You have to rinse off your legs before we start you guys!" Ino yelled from downstairs.

The boys did so. Lee more willing than Neji.

Ino came upstairs to see them all ready to go.

"Okay Tenten, you wanna do Neji while I do Lee?" Ino separated the waxing supplies. Half for her, half for Tenten.

They each spread some warm wax on each of the boys' leg and lay the strip of cloth on the wax. They waited a second to have the wax set on the cloth. And they ripped it off in one fast motion.

"AHHHH!" Both of the boys' screams echoed throughout Konoha.

At the Hokage's...

'Ugh all of this damn paperwork for just one mission. I don't see why Shizune cant do it...' Tsunade was shuffling through her huge stack of papers.

The sun was out and it was a beautiful summer afternoon. The birds were chirping, the town was buzzing with activity, and boys were screaming like they were young children being chased by Michael Jackson...hold on a sec...what?

"What the hell?" Tsunade rushed over to her open window and looked out to see what was the matter.

"AHHHH!"

"There it is again...what is going on?" Tsunade wondered aloud "Sounds painful whatever it is..."

Tonton snorted in agreement.

A lot of pain and screaming later...And back at Ino's...

"Neji can I pet yours!"

"No."

"Aww come on. They are so smoooooth." Lee was rubbing his face on his own legs.

Tenten and Ino just stared in disgust at the boy.

"Make-up?" Tenten asked without taking her eyes off of the boys.

"Make-up." Ino pulled out her very large leopard printed case of make-up.

Neji sighed.

"Lee, you are going to be first." Ino said looking at Lee, trying to get a mental image of what type of make-up to use on him. "Got it." She went to work.

"We're almost done. We just need to get clothes for you two. Then we can start the mission." Tenten said picking apart the fake eyelashes she was about to give Ino.

"Gai-sensei hates us." Neji said under his breath.

"I know. In the description of my person, it says I have to wear my hair down." Tenten frowned. Neji raised his eyebrow.

"Tenten! Eyelashes!" She passed them Ino's way.

Neji chuckled as Ino put on his new eyelashes. "Lee looks ridiculous."

"I think he looks alright for a guy pretending to be a girl." Tenten said as Ino backed off Lee to sharpen the eyeliner.

"These things are so long and pretty!" Lee said commenting on the fake eyelashes. "How do I look so far guys?"

"Pretty gay." Neji and Tenten said in sync.

They both laughed after that.

Ino finished with Lee's make-up. Thats when she took out a pair of scissors.

"What are you doing with those? I thought we wanted me to have longer hair, not shorter." Lee got scared of the blond with scissors.

"Oh shut up Lee. I'm only layering your hair." Ino said dryly as she started trimming the ends of Lee's hair, making them jagged and layered.

"Tenten, go into my bathroom and try to find my case of extensions. They should be in a case kinda like my make-up one." Ino said as parts of Lee's hair fell to the ground.

"Okay."

Ino finished cutting Lee's bangs and went in the bathroom to help Tenten find the extensions. Once they found them, Ino came running out of the bathroom.

"Almost done Lee." Ino started clipping the extensions onto the back of Lee's head.

Lee was bouncing up and down in excitement as Ino put the finishing touches to Lee's makeover.

"Okay. Looks like you are done for now." Lee nearly bolted out of his chair as he ran to the bathroom to admire himself.

"Oh lovely Ino-san! You have done a wonderful job! I could stare at myself all day long!" Lee was mesmerized by his reflection.

Lee's make-up suited him perfectly. He had a thin layer of black eyeliner on the bottom of his eye and a thicker layer on the top. He also had a dark gray eyeshadow to give him the smoky-eyed look. The long lashes on top made his natural bottom lashes seem to look normal. The bronzer under his cheek bones gave him a thinner looking face while adding depth to it. His lips were brushed with a light pink gloss that made them sparkle and shine. The extensions in his hair made it fall past his chest in layers while the ends flipped out a bit framing his face. If Lee wasn't really a guy, and kinda crazy, then most guys would find him rather attractive. (asura: sorry to all of you who dont care about what he looks like...im a girl. I cant help but explain all the fashion thingies! gomen.) 

"You're next." Ino said sweetly.

"Make it quick." Neji sat in the chair without fuss and folded his arms.

"Okay. Tenten, brush his hair while I do his make-up." Ino demanded.

"I don't need it."

"Okay then." Tenten backed up with the brush behind her back.

"Ino, you are magnificent!" Lee shouted from the bathroom.

"Hes probably jacking off to himself." Ino joked.

Tenten and Neji gave her the same look of utter disgust.

About 5 minutes went by and Ino was finally done. Neji had a thin layer of brown eyeliner on the top eyelid accompanied by a light peach color eyeshadow. His mascara wasn't too thick but it still curled his lashes and made them look a little more full. His lips were colored nude in both lipliner and lipstick. His cheeks were dusted with a pale pink blush as well. 

"I'm good." Ino boasted.

"Now what are we gonna do about our clothes!" called Lee from the bathroom.

"Oh thats right. I might have something for you Lee. But im not so sure Neji can fit into my clothes. He's a bit bigger than me." Ino started rummaging through her closet.

"We're gonna have to go to the mall for you Neji." Tenten said.

Lee came out of the bathroom and Ino immediately started holding up articles of clothing to Lee.

"Try that red top on first." She demanded.

"But I'll mess up my hair and make-up"

"No you wont. Trust me."

"Oh. Okay. Well what about pants?"

"Ummm...here. They're capri's."

Lee rushed into the bathroom once again. He slammed the door and came out literally two seconds later.

"Ino-san! They fit like a dream!" Lee posed in many model poses for the three.

"You are still missing something..." Ino put her forefinger to her chin and stared at Lee.

"Boobs." Tenten and Ino said to together.

Tenten saw Ino's face light up. "You have fake ones don't you?" she asked.

"Of course. Doesn't every teenage girl?" Ino said with a smile as she dug out a box underneath her bed.

"Umm...no." Tenten said wondering what sane person would keep fake boobs under her bed. (asura: dont worry tenten...me neither. but i knew a few people who did...crazy girls...)

"Well Lee you aren't going be greatly endowed...but this'll do." Ino said holding the jelly-like forms in front of Lee's chest.

Lee took them and stuffed them down his shirt.

"Lee you need a bra or a tank top with a built in bra." Ino said as the fake boobs fell through his shirt and hit the floor.

"Oh." He said as he just stared blankly at the floor.

"I'll get you an undershirt. How 'bout that?" Ino ran back to her closet and pulled out a simple white tank top undershirt. She threw it at Lee.

He immediately striped out of the long red shirt Ino had let him wear and put on the tight white top. Ino gave Lee the fakies and he placed them evenly in his shirt. Then he put the red shirt on over it, put the black belt on his waist and waited for Ino and Tenten's approval.

"Honestly, if I didn't know you Lee, I would've thought you were a girl without hesitation." Ino said with a smile.

"Yosh! I cant wait to show Gai-sensei!"

Ino stood staring off into space. "I think I might have something that would fit Neji." Ino ran into her giant closet once again and came out with a simple gray shirt with long loose sleeves. "I can make this work. Put it on Neji."

He sighed, took the shirt, took off his original shirt, and put on the one that Ino just handed him.

"This doesn't look feminine at all." He said as he checked himself out.

"I can make it work though." Ino said going back into her magic closet. She came back out with a corset and a navy blue wrap.

"Take off the shirt again."

'She just wants to see me shirtless.' Neji thought with a smirk. But he did as she wished.

"Tenten, help me with this." Ino said as she untangled some of the strings to the corset. Tenten took the corset and wrapped it around Neji's abdomen and started to tighten the strings.

"Hey, how come Lee didn't need one of these things?"

"Because you have an obvious guy figure. Lee looks like he has less shoulder and a more hourglass shape." Ino said as she watched Tenten struggle with the knots in the strings.

"Okay Neji, I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt a bit. Just suck it in and hold your breath."

He did so and Ino and Tenten both pulled the strings as hard as they could. Neji appeared to turn blue.

"Okay, its on. How do you feel Neji? Can you breath?" Ino asked as she patted his back rather hard.

Neji didn't reply. He was too busy not breathing.

"He's fine"

"Are you sure? He doesn't look so good to me..." Tenten tried to loosen the strings to make it easier for him to breath.

"Pain is beauty Neji! I will make you pretty!" Ino shouted raising her fist in the air.

Lee, Tenten and Neji all just gave her the same (O.o) stare.

"Now put the shirt back on Neji."

'She's so crazy.' He did as she wished.

Ino wrapped the navy blue wrap around Neji's waist making it look smaller than the corset made it look. The ends were tied in the back and hung down past his butt.

"Tenten, do you think he'll be able to fit into any of your pants?" Ino asked pointing to Neji.

"Well I don't know. We could try I guess." Tenten shrugged as Ino gave her a pair of shorts to wear while Neji tried on her pants.

Neji raised his eyebrow as Tenten went into Ino's bathroom to change out of her pants.

sorry it ended so abruptly and sorry it didnt have much fluff...i got lazy and tired. and today was my due date for this.

**happy st. patty's day!  
****i hope you pinched someone to death today.  
****i know i did.  
****:D**

**now if you review then ill read/review one of your stories (if i havent already)  
****pshh i dont bribe you guys**

**...you are crazy...**


	4. these are not my pants

**heehee.  
im sorry im a liar.****i misjudged my ability to write on command. I hate writers block.  
IF YOU HAVENT YET, PLEASE LOOK AT THE LINKS ON MY PAGE TO SEE MY INSPIRATION FOR LEE AND NEJI AS GIRLS.****  
anyway...  
happy reading!**

**Disclaimer:** i got nothin.

**Possibilities**  
**by:** Asura of Love  
**chapter four: these are not my pants**

* * *

"Well I don't know. We could try I guess." Tenten shrugged as Ino gave her a pair of shorts to wear while Neji tried on her pants.

Neji raised his eyebrow as Tenten went into Ino's bathroom to change out of her pants.

It took her a minute or two. But she came out and immediately threw her pants Neji's way. The three were kind of eager to see Tenten in something other than her everyday training outfit.

She was walking out of the bathroom casually, like she didn't change at all. But the slight blush on her face showed that she was embarrassed, or nervous rather.

"Damn Tenten! Wear shorts more often!" Ino whistled.

"Shut up Ino." Tenten said embarrassed.

Neji held his forefinger horizontally under his nose as he jolted for the bathroom.

"Damn you and your long, sexy legs. I hate you." Neji grumbled.

He could hear Ino making remarks about how Tenten would get all guys if she just wore a pair of short shorts one day or let her hair down or even wearing a low-cut shirt.

'She wouldn't. Tenten isn't concerned with boys.' Neji slowly put on Tenten's pants, a bit disgusted by the body heat still entwined in the threads of her pants, and yet it comforted him. (a/n: I don't know...personally, I hate wearing clothes that people had just taken off. Its yucky.)

Neji observed himself in Ino's very large bathroom mirror. For the most part her pants fit him. They were a bit too tight in the waist but it didn't bother him too much.

"Alright, we still have a few more things we need to get done. First of all, Neji, you need colored contacts and boobs. Secondly, That top does not go with your pants, so we're gonna go to the mall (a/n: yes konoha has a mall. Says who? Says me.) and get you a new one. Then we will be done and you three can go on your silly little dress up mission."

"What about my cursed mark? Because we are going undercover, I cant wear my forehead protector, how am I going to cover it up?" Neji took off his symbol of being a shinobi.

"Its a magical little thing id like to call cover-up Neji!" Ino held up a container of cover-up.

**5 minutes later**

"I am God." Ino crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, I'd like to start this mission sometime before the sun goes down tonight." Tenten tapped her foot in annoyance.

"Okay okay. We'll leave now."

**After much shopping and pain...**

"Okay, Neji you can look now." Ino moved out of his way so that he could see the finished product.

"Oh Neji, you look pretty." Lee joked.

"Shut up." He shot back.

He was still in Tenten's pants (a/n: haha thats dirty!) but his shirt changed to an elegant kimono shirt. It was a grayed down blue color with a navy sash in the middle, that matched the pants, and it had barely visible peach blossoms on it. Instead of wearing the typical ninja sandals, both he and Lee wore black flats.

And what else did Neji have that finished off his look?

Fakies and colored contacts!

Lee wasn't as endowed as Neji, but hey, not all of us can have c cups.

And instead of having piercing gray eyes. Neji had more of a soft blue/gray color, complete with pupils

"No, Neji, he's right. You're gonna get ALL the guys." Ino joked.

Neji just glared even harder at the girl who was helping them prepare for this mission.

"And Tenten! You look HOT!" Ino cried out.

She groaned and hid behind the group trying her hardest to pull the dress down to cover her legs.

"Tenten, you have most definitely blossomed into a youthful flower!" Lee grinned.

Tenten was wearing a red Chinese dress that was way too high for her interest, but Ino insisted she bought that. The dress showed off her long fit legs and her delicate figure. It had gold embroidery and bamboo leaves scattered across the fabric. She finished it off with simple black flats like the boys and her hair was twisted into a single messy bun held together with .

Neji would occasionally look back at her, noting on how uncomfortable and miserable she looked.

'But she does pull it off nicely. She looks good. If Hiashi saw her like this, he would most definitely finalize the wedding. Stupid bastard of an uncle. ' Tenten caught Neji looking back at her and she saw how his face...saddened? Looked irritated? Possibly anger. She wasn't sure. Neji was unpredictable like that.

'I hope the guys don't think I look too girly in this.' Tenten dropped her head 'Neji probably does. But why do I care what he thinks? Oh yea thats right...I don't! So HA!'

Tenten got a sudden boost of confidence and didn't bother to constantly adjust the length of her skirt or trying to cover herself up with the bags they got from the mall.

She felt like a new woman.

Until Neji looked back at her again.

"Eeep!" Tenten, once again, covered herself up with the bags and blushed a bit.

Neji smirked. Tenten hid her face.

'Why is it so embarrassing to wear a dress like this in front of him? Why do I care what he thinks of me?' Tenten asked herself.

"Okay, I have to go back to working with my mom. So I'm leaving you three alone, don't fall apart okay?" Ino said as she gave Tenten a bag of make-up knowing that they would need it, seeing as how Tenten didn't have much at all...okay...close to none...maybe some eyeliner...if that.)

"Thanks for the help, I couldn't of done it without you." Tenten said graciously.

"No, you could do it...But the boys wouldn't look as good. Cause I AM GOD!" Ino shouted as she threw her fist in the air and marched back to her house.

The trio just stood there having a "what-the-fuck?" moment.

"mmhmm." Tenten began

"YOSH! We are on our way to begin our mission!" Lee proclaimed as the other two followed behind him to the Hokage tower.

**Inside the Hokage Tower**

_knock knock knock_

"Come in."

"Tsunade-sama, what are these very lovely ladies doing here?" Gai asked

'I think I just threw up a little in my mouth.' Tenten covered her mouth.

'You have got to be kidding me...' Neji crossed his arms over his chest, closed his eyes, and turned his head to face a very friendly wall.

"What do you mean? You don't recognize me Gai-sensei?!" Lee exclaimed.

"Lee?" Gai blinked.

"Gai-sensei."

"LEE!" Gai ran over to Lee and embraced him in a death hug.

"G-gai...sen..sei." Lee choked out. He was turning a sick shade of blue.

"Lee!" Gai let go of his student, held his shoulders and just stared at him. "You make quite the lady."

Tsunade slapped her forehead. Tenten rose her eyebrows. And Neji was too busy starring at the insides of his eyelids.

"Oh Gai-sensei. That means so much coming from you!" Tears were starting to form in the two's eyes. Gai wiped his away.

"Now, enough of this." Gai turned to Tsunade who looked more than pissed.

"Well thank you for that." NOT "Now, you three look appropriate for this mission. You will be going to the Wind Country to do investigation work over there. The Kazekage is almost certain that the attacking shinobi are coming from his area. And because they are short on ninja right now and since they suspect that we are their next target, we get the mission."

'Go to Wind, ask a few questions, and come back with answers. Shouldn't be too hard.' Tenten thought.

"This shouldn't be hard at all." Tsunade said "But I do want you to come back with something."

"Yosh!" Lee cried.

"And uh...Because you are to go undercover, make sure you make up names or something. And be sure to stay out of trouble. You can't show anyone that you are a ninja, for safety reasons." Tsunade concluded "Now go, I expect you back in no less than 5 days."

And with that they left.

"Oh my, youth flows out of those three like lava from an erupting volcano." Gai sighed.

Tsunade scooted a bit away from him.

**The gates of Konoha**

"Everyone have all their stuff?" Tenten asked

"Hai."

"Hn."

"Alright then, off we go."

Team Gai walked away from Konoha's perimeter. What they had yet to notice was the 2 pairs of eyes that were following them as they left.

"Ahh, right on time. Keep your fingers crossed that everything goes according to plan.

"Well, it's Neji and Tenten. So I can almost assure you that it wont."

* * *

**sorry this chapter is short and stupid. i just wanted to give you guys a lil something cause im taking forever to write these chapters. so i hope this'll suffice. oh. and just an FYI: i have a new story called WHAT IF, and i only have one chapter up as of now. but i need feedback. so please read and review that one if you have the time!**

please check out sasutenji1010's stories **DRAGON SEAL** and **MINE**. they are amazing. shes truly talented. unlike some people coughmecough. heehee.

**and what will happen on this new mission? how will this bring neji and tenten closer? what "evil" plans does hiashi have for the young, soon to be, couple? ooooh the possibilities...**


	5. with a little help from my friends

**Disclaimer:** alright class, now what does asura-chan own?_  
NOTHING!_  
Thats right and what doesnt she own?_  
EVERYTHING!_  
Gooood. Way to make her feel like shit...

**Possibilities  
by:** Asura of Love**  
chapter five: with a little help from my friends**

-

"How about Coco?" Lee laughed "Doesn't Neji look like a Coco, Tenten?"

"Weeell, now that you mention it..." Tenten joked letting out a giggle at the end.

"Thats not going to be my name."

"Oh Neji, you are no fun." Tenten and Lee pouted.

"Hn."

**After Much Debating...**

"Rin? Why Rin? Thats a dumb name..." Neji protested yet again; No surprise there.

"Cause Rin means 'cold'. And that's exactly what you are _TACHIBANA_ _RIN_." Tenten teased.

"And what name did you pick for yourself? Something that has to do with pandas or weaponry?" Neji asked with smirk.

"I will be Akiyama Kiyo." Tenten said proudly "And don't dis the pandas!".

"Oh Tenten that fits you so well!" Lee clapped his hands excitedly. "And I will be Lee Hyori!" (**a/n:** fwi, the last name is first, then its the first name)

"Hn."

Team Gai continued to walk to the giant sandbox they called the Wind Country.

-

**In Konoha**

"So whats the plan for the two?" Someone yelled from the crowd.

"Well...that, I'm not so sure on." Haishi sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head.

Everyone fell over ANIME style! And they grew impatient and angry at Hiashi's lack of planning.

"Are you serious?!"

"I thought you were supposed to be some sort of genius!"

"What about my precious Lee? Why is he there if you are focusing on Neji and Tenten?"

"And how can you be so sure that this mission will end up the way you want it to, when you have no reason for putting them on that mission in the first place?"

"Yea!" scattered agreements filled the room.

"Calm down everyone, I didn't call a meeting so that everyone could yell at Hiashi." Tsunade took center stage.

Mutters and murmurs were heard every now and again

"We have a focus here, and everyone has seen that this needs to happen."

All eyes were on Tsunade.

"We MUST get Neji and Tenten together before Neji's 18th birthday."

-

**Team Gai**

"Achoo!" Tenten and Neji sneezed in sync.

Lee stopped and looked at the two with a quizzical look.

"Gesundheit." he suddenly chirped

"Thank you." Tenten said as she itched the tip of her nose.

"Hn."

'I wonder if that was meant to be taken as a bad thing...' Neji asked himself

-

**Aaaand back in Konoha**

"So this mission was just to give you time?" Someone asked in the crowd.

"Thats right." Tsunade and Hiashi answered together.

"It gives us time to prepare the town, I have a few genius plans...that I did not think of myself." Tsunade sweat dropped.

"It was troublesome...but someone had to do it." Shikamaru sighed in the crowd.

"But what kind of plans? And why is this so important for the entire town to be a part of?" Sakura asked her mentor.

"Yea, I don't even know the kids!"

"Will we be getting paid for this?"

"Ugh, you people and your questions. Cant you just follow orders and not ask questions?" Tsunade rubbed her temples.

"Okay, I need the entire towns efforts because we are dealing with two very stubborn children here. Whoever knows them knows that they like each other, but they are too stubborn for their own good to know that themselves. It's our job as their comrades, their fellow shinobi of Konoha, to get them together before the third of July!"

"Hai."

-

**Team Gai...again...hey look a squirrel!**

"So Neji..."

"Hn?"

"What do you think the purpose of this mission is?" Tenten's gaze fell upon Lee, who was leading the three. He paid no attention to the other two's conversation.

"You don't think this is a necessary mission?" Neji questioned his teammate.

"Well, no, but yes."

Neji quirked an eyebrow.

"I mean, it seems kind of suspicious don't you think? This mission could just be based on rumors."

"Well thats what we're here to find out."

"Yea, but I just have this weird feeling."

'I agree. Something doesn't feel right.'

The two sighed.

-

**The Meeting in Konoha**

"So everyone got that? I'm not repeating myself again." Tsunade barked

"You now know your specific parts. Go, we have at most a week!" Hiashi commanded.

"Gai!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" Gai jumped enthusiastically up to Tsunade.

"If we need more time, I'm going to need you to stall them. So keep them tracked."

"Roger!" Gai did his infamous good-guy pose and his teeth pinged. Thus earning a sweat drop by Tsunade.

-

**Neji, Lee, Tenten**

"Its rather dark outside, we should set up camp and finish our journey in the morning." Neji said looking at the near full moon.

Tenten starred at the reflection in his eyes. It puts you in sort of a trance, in a way. She just couldn't look away.

"Tenten. Tenten?"

"O-oh. Um, What?"

"You have the tent."

"Ooh yea. Sorry." She took off her pack and took out the teams tent.

They all did their own duty to set up camp. Tenten set up the tent. Lee went to fetch firewood. And Neji got the food ready.

"What are you looking at?" Neji asked her plainly.

"Hmm? Oh. Just you." Tenten said giving him a smile.

"And why is that?" He asked as he came over to help her with the tent.

"You're pretty as a girl." Tenten laughed. Neji forgot he was still disguised as a girl.

"Is that all?" He said quite annoyed at his attire.

"Mmhmm." She giggled at his frustration.

"Well in that case, maybe I should dress like this more often." He said. At first it scared Tenten cause he said it without any emotion or hint of joking.

"You would get more guys than Haruno, that's for sure." She said with the same tone as Neji.

"Hmm, not a bad idea." Neji trailed off

"Hyuuga Neji, a transvestite AND gay? Who would have guessed?" Tenten shrugged her shoulders. "Surprised me."

She giggled. He smiled.

'There it is again. God, it's so addicting.' She thought as she smiled back.

'Stupid Tenten and her addicting smile.'

"My youthful teammates! I have the fire wood!" Lee screeched. Even when he was 10 feet away.

"My ears." Tenten winced at the sound of Lee's sharp voice

'Damnit Lee.' Neji cursed.

"We shall now make a fire!" Lee dropped the firewood and quickly set up the smaller sticks in a tepee shape.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" Neji said after a few hand seals. (**a/n:** neji can use that technique right? if not, who cares. he made fire. you didnt. suck on dat!)

"Wooo fire!" Lee hopped around the fire resembling monkey doing a tribal dance.

"Lee, calm down. We aren't cavemen." Tenten sighed.

"Sorry Tenten." Lee pouted.

'What a retard.' Neji thought as he cooked up some good old baked beans and hot dogs. (**a/n:** hahaha.)

**Well there ya go. Chapter 5. Its nothing special. Sorry I made it kinda short (like the last chapter). I got tired. And made it a little funny at the end. But it might be because im all drugged up (legally guys. I have prescribed medication!) and every thing's funny to me. haha. XD**

**here are the meanings of team gais mission names:**

**Kiyo - A Japanese waitress who, when spurned by a priest, turned herself into a dragon to seek revenge. (I dont know fully what it means...that was the only female name having something to do with "dragon" that I could find.)**

**Akiyama - autum mountain/hill**

**Rin - cold...also it is the prefix for "girl" (thankyou to **Absolute-Anime-Otaku **for telling me that)**

**Tachibana – wild orange (I thought it was funny...especially for Neji's name)**

**Hyori Lee is a famous korean pop star/actress...not so sure what it means. Sorry.**

**So what did Tsunade and Hiashi...and Shikamaru...plan? What role will Konoha play in this? What about the mission? Find out on the next chapter of Possibilities!**

**Aaaaaaaand review!**


	6. important for me, not so much you

oh yea.  
i forgot to ask a kind of important question.

because i originally wrote this fic a few years ago, the name never changed. but now that im re-writing it, the name doesnt really fit all that well...well it does. but only if you squint.

but my point is **SHOULD I CHANGE THE NAME OF THIS FIC?**

if you dont care, dont respond.  
but if you like to help out little ol me in a time of need, and you have an idea for a new title, then message me and ill change it if i like it.

**:D**

thank you for reading!  
and im sorry if any of you got your hopes up, again, and thought this was a new chapter.  
its not. i wish though. im a failure at life.

goodnight all.


	7. waste of time

**So far keeping the title is in the lead.  
Tell me what you think!  
Should I keep the title or no?  
And thank you so much for reading!**

**AND NEJI/TEN MOMENTS WILL GRADUALLY INCREASE!**

**Disclaimer:** cause im an old wealthy asian man. Mmhmm. Its true.

**Possibilities**  
**by:** Asura of Love  
**chapter six: waste of time**

**-**

Neji awoke to the rays of the sun peaking over the trees of the Fire Country. As the light shone in his eyes, he slowly sat up and looked at his two teammates sleeping on either side of him. Lee, on his right, was the ugly sleeper out of the three. Sprawled out everywhere, he didn't leave much room in the tent for Neji and Tenten to sleep comfortably. Neji smirked at his drooling teammate. He switched his gaze to the only female on the team. Tenten, on his left, slept in the corner of the tent peacefully. She was curled up hugging her pillow while a small smile played on her lips. She sighed and rolled over to face the wall of the tent instead of her teammates.

Neji lightly chuckled to himself "They both look ridiculous when they sleep." He closed his silver lined eyes to meditate for a moment.

"You know, you look rather ridiculous when you sleep too."

"Yea, you drool more than Naruto and Kiba combined."

This caused Neji to snap his eyes open. His two teammates were right up in his face with serious expressions on their faces.

Tenten and Lee laughed at how surprised Neji got. You see, it was a silent agreement between Lee and Tenten that was made to irritate Neji whenever they felt it was necessary. Sometimes it was meant to lighten the mood, but most times it was just so they could piss him off. It kept them entertained at least. And on rare occasions, Neji would tease them back.

"And who would've known that THE Hyuuga Neji likes to cuddle in his sleep." Tenten teased.

That caused the two to laugh even harder. Neji closed his eyes in irritation. He didn't know whether to take them seriously or not.

'I don't try to cuddle.' Neji thought 'But what if I did? Oh no...then they would never let me live it down.'

"I don't know what you are talking about." He calmly said through gritted teeth.

"Oooh don't try to hide it. You knooow." Lee smiled "I have to say, it was kinda awkward. I think that was the closest we've ever been." Lee winked at the Hyuuga prodigy.

Out of built up frustration, Neji stood and exited the tent. Tenten and Lee high-fived each other as they laughed a little bit more. Then they followed Neji out into the early spring morning.

"We were just joking Neji, you really don't try to cuddle with Lee at night." Tenten tried to reassure him.

"No, but I see you getting closer to Tenten at night." Lee nudged Neji in the arm.

"Maybe because SOMEONE decided to take up over half the tent." Tenten shot back at Lee.

"You idiots, it's no time to be playing around. We are on a mission." Neji said obviously annoyed. But what neither Lee nor Tenten realized was the slightest bit of pink showing up on the Hyuuga's cheeks.

"Thats great, deny it by changing the subject." Lee said under his breath.

"Pack up the tent, I want to leave the camp grounds before 8."

"Every parties got a pooper." Lee sang out.

"Thats why we invited you!" Tenten joined.

"Party pooperrrrrrr!" They sang together, voice cracking a bit.

And cue death glare from the Hyuuga.

After the trio packed up camp they continued their journey to the hidden village of Sand, where they needed to talk to the Kazekage about the thieves.

"We need to quicken our pace." Neji commanded a few hours later "We must reach Sand before nightfall."

Tenten groaned.

"Yosh! I promise, on the life of Gai-sensei that I will be the first one to the Sand village!"

Neji and Tenten sweat dropped.

"You're really gonna bet something like Gai-sensei's life on something this retarded?" Tenten questioned Lee.

"It wont matter what I bet cause I WILL be the first." Lee gave Tenten the good guy pose.

"Oh Lee...you are going to get in trouble with that kind of attitude one of these days." Tenten shook her head.

"Let's just go."

"Yosh! Are you two ready to eat my dust?" Lee got in ready position.

"Hai hai." Tenten massaged her temples.

"Hn."

"Meow."

"What the hell?"

"Huh?"

"Oh shit its a cat!" Lee screamed. The three were more than a little surprised to see the random cat sitting between them all. It's wide eyes were fixed on the front paw it was licking. It set down its paw, stretched, and let out a long meow.

"Oh so you want to go?! Huh?!" Lee challenged the feline. It only looked up at Lee with a shimmer in its green eyes. Neji and Tenten sweat dropped again as they watched the two.

"Don't make fun of me! Alright! First one to Sand wins. Out of all of us. Kitty included." Lee was determined to win now with fire in his eyes and his fist raised. He started running as fast as he could. The cat followed close behind. Neji closed his eyes. Tenten sighed. The two who were left behind ran at a steady pace following the cloud of dust made by their teammate and his new rival.

**The outskirts of The Hidden Village of Sand**

"What the...?"

"What is that?" The two guards looked at the approaching dust trail in curiosity and cautiousness.

"Its coming toward the village." The first guard got into his defensive stance.

"Should we get backup?" The second guard asked.

"With that speed, we wouldn't have time." The two jumped down from the two sides of the cliffs that guarded the entrance of the hidden village of Sand and blocked the narrow alley way that led to the village. The trail of dust skidded past the two guards. They were coughing hysterically until the dust cleared. And in that clearing stood...

"A cat?" The first guard was dumbfounded.

"What the hell...?" The second guard was confused as well. Just then, another figure ran past them and skidded to a halt. When the dust cleared the two guards stood in defensive stances but relaxed when they saw it was a girl.

"Okay, who are you?" The second guard asked.

Panting, Lee looked at the cat with waterfalls threatening to fall from his eyes. But suddenly he threw a great big smile on his face. "What a worthy rival! You have truly earned my respect! I'll have to admit, you fooled me, I surely thought-"

"He asked you a question miss." The first guard interrupted Lee's little moment.

'Oh yea, Im pretending to be a blossoming young woman!' Lee thought. He looked up from the cat with an apologetic expression on his face.

"Im very sorry." Lee said with as much of a girly voice as he could muster "My name is Lee Hyori. Me and my friends need to speak with the Kazekage. If that's alright."

The two guards looked around to see what friends he was speaking of.

"Are your friends here with you miss?" One of the guards asked.

"They fell a bit behind, they shouldn't be too far behind." Lee looked into the distance to see if they were coming or not.

"Why would you need to speak to the Kazekage?" The first guard asked.

"Im here on a mission from Konoha, and I have a few questions that only the Kazekage can answer." Lee flashed his forehead protector to the guards. They nodded.

"Hi guys!" Tenten popped up and surprised the two guards, along with Lee. Behind Lee, sat the victor of the little feud with his tongue hanging slightly out of his mouth. It let out a little mew.

"You lost to a cat huh?" Neji shook his head in disapproval "That's just sad."

Lee pouted his lip.

"Yesss! You know what this means?" Tenten asked excitedly "No more 'youth', 'training-til-we-puke', or 'sex' talks!"

It's true. When they turned 14 Gai had a week long lecture about sex. He used little doll figures, charts, diagrams, videos, guest speakers, the whole sha-bang. It was very graphic and unwanted.

"E-excuse me ma'am. But m-might I show you the way to the Kazekage's office?" The first guard asked Neji.

'Aw hell no.' Neji knew what the guard was up to.

"That wont be-" Neji was cut off.

"Too much trouble?" Tenten finished for him well aware that Neji was going to refuse. Neji shot Tenten a pleading look.

"Rin, he's just trying to be nice." Tenten winked at Neji quite aware that this would piss him off. He turned his head quickly and pouted.

'This is so wrong. I can't have a guy trying to get with me. Why oh why do I have to be this good looking as a woman?! Why the hell did I agree to dress like this in the first place? What was going through my head? Stupid Neji, STUPID!' Neji thought to himself as he was consciously beating himself.

"R-right. It's this way ladies." The three followed him through the city and to the Kazekage's office door.

"Thank you very much. We don't know what we would have done without your help." Tenten said cheerfully.

"It was my pleasure. And, Rin was it? I-I was just wondering if you would maybe like to have dinner sometime, that is, if you were ever in the area again." The guard stumbled over his words, clearly nervous.

Neji's face twisted in a funny way in disgust. "...I have a boyfriend, sorry."

"Oh..."

"He's a Hyuuga. Very sexy." Neji threw in.

The guard went from looking sad and depressed to looking utterly terrified. "S-sorry about that." The guard ran his fingers through his long blond hair and laughed nervously. "You ladies should get going now, the Kazekage is just right through those doors." And with that, he left, and in a hurry too.

Tenten and Lee burst out laughing.

"He asked you out!" Lee said in between laughs.

"A Hyuuga boyfriend? Sexy?" Tenten's face was red from laughing so hard.

"Shut up." Neji turned towards the door and got ready to knock.

"You got hit on by a guy." Lee whispered to himself. Making him laugh hysterically again.

_Knock knock knock_

"Yes?"

The door opened and three girls walked through the opening. One had long dark brown hair with blue-gray eyes leading the pack with a very straight face. She was followed by a smiling brown haired brown eyed girl with cheeks tinted the color of bubblegum. And finally, the girl with black hair and dark eyes passed through the doorway with messed up hair and a visible bump on her head. Her eyes were watery, looking as if she was trying to hold in her tears. The Kazekage rose an imaginary eyebrow at the three. (asura: heehee...gaara doesnt have any eyebrows. He obviously went to a frat party and they shaved off one of em off. Maybe he just wanted to complete the look.)

"Yes?" Gaara didn't change his facial expression.

"We have a few questions for you." Neji said "We have come over here from Konoha on a mission."

"Our Hokage said that there were bandits going around stealing secret information from the top clans in the villages. And that you told her that they started in Wind." Tenten added.

"What further information can you tell us about this?" Lee recovered from his head injury.

"I can honestly say that I have no idea what you are talking about."

-

**Sorry for the shitty chapter and the delay in updating. Ive been super super busy with school and work. It leaves me too pooped to poop! Seriously. Its terrible. The only reason I got this chapter done was cause I had a total day off from school and work. It was wonderful.**

**And ive decided to wait until ive gotten at least 20 reviews before I update to the next chapter. :P and thats not asking for much seeing as how many of you put this story on their alert thingies.**

**I just need some feedback as to how I can change this story to fit your guy's liking. Ya know?**

**SO REVIEW!**

**If you want the next chapter.**

**:D**


	8. starry eyed surprise

**Even though 20 reviews didnt come...i decided on updating anyway...cause it was taking too long and I dont want to keep you guys waiting.****Well here ya go. Chapter 7.  
Thank you all for reading/reviewing!**

**Makes me smile.  
:D**

**And let me just say that it makes me laugh to no end how many of you are like "this story is so wtf". And that is exactly how I like life...unexpected and full of wtf moments. So hopefully this story portrays that at least a little.**

**Disclaimer:** it was so close. Me and kishimoto were the last two people in the eenie meenie miney moe circle, and I lost. Damn ink a binkey bonkey...

**Possibilities  
by:** Asura of Love**  
chapter seven: starry eyed surprise**

-

Tenten, Neji, and Lee all stood there, dumbfounded. Those few words ran through their heads, echoing in their thoughts. How could Gaara not have any idea what they were talking about? What is going on?

"W-what...was that?" Tenten managed to spit out

"You heard me. I'm not repeating myself." Gaara simply said.

'He has no idea...' Neji thought as he searched the Kazekages face for any trace of a lie. 'Why would Tsunade send us away for no reason? Was this all just an honest mistake? Or is she planning something?'

"By the look on your faces, I'd say that your Hokage is trying to keep something from you." Gaara said "It's a possibility at least."

And then it hit him. Neji was infuriated, so in fact, that smoke was nearly coming out of his ears. Tenten and Lee looked at their partner in the middle with questioning looks.

"Neji, is something wrong?" Tenten questioned.

'Neji?' This took Gaara by surprise 'Isn't he the Hyuuga? But...these are girls...'

**Back in Konoha**

Tsunade sighed. She had absolutely no idea what she was going to say when team Gai would come back to the village.

"Why did Gai have to tell them the wrong mission? Now what am I going to tell them when they get back?" She leaned over her desk and put all of her weight on her elbows, propping her head up with her folded hands underneath her chin.

_FLASHBACK_

"Are there any missions just for the two?" Hiashi asked.

"If you want to be subtle about this then why send those two on a mission alone? Why not just send them on a mission with their team. And split them up."

"Are there any missions like that available?"

"Well lets check..." Tsunade got out her big book of missions searching for the perfect opportunity.

A few minutes passed as Tsunade frantically flipped through the pages while Hiashi took glances at every page she was eying for longer than normal.

"Ah-ha! Found it." Tsunade proclaimed. And with that she took a swig of sake.

"What mission?" Hiashi leaned into the book as Tsunade turned it towards his direction. He read the description and the requirements.

It was more on the simpler side of the missions. No heavy fighting, they were supposed to pretend they weren't ninja at all. The objective was to go into the River Country and come out with one of the clan leaders daughters by befriending her and convincing her to come with them. The Hirohito clan had been gaining power up in the River Country and Tsunade wanted to gain an alliance with them, soon to obtain an alliance with the entire country. Her thought was that if they captured the clan leaders daughter then they could negotiate something. The young girl was about the age of 17, and defenseless if she was kidnapped. It was perfect.

"Oh my. This will most certainly do. You did well Tsunade."

"Hell yea I did!" Tsunade had finished her 2nd bottle of sake.

"We will inform them tomorrow." Hiashi proclaimed. Tsunade nodded. "But Tsunade-sama, how will this bring Neji and Tenten closer?"

"Well, you saw how old the girl they needed to kidnap right?"

"Hai."

"Tenten gets feisty. I can almost guarantee conflict between her and the Hirohito girl." She was confident this would work.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

_END FLASHBACK_

Tsunade sighed and put a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Too bad Gai had to go and fuck everything up."

**Later that night...in Sand**

It was a rather nice night. More on the cold side, but it didn't bother Neji too much. The stars filled the sky with barely any clouds covering the beautiful view. Neji sighed as he meditated under the night sky.

There was loud voices coming from the house below him. He shuffled a bit when he sensed someone coming nearer to him, and relaxed when he figured out who it was. Suddenly the door to the roof opened up and the only kunoichi on team Gai stood in the doorway.

She stood with her hands on her hips and a satisfied smile playing on her lips. Neji was no longer in his female attire.

She sighed. Neji didn't move a muscle, so Tenten made her way to his side and sat down.

Neji opened one eye to see Tenten starring up at the sky. He closed his eye and returned to his meditating. They sat together in total silence.

This sort of thing happened quite a bit. Ever since the academy days, these two had always managed to find each other, and manage to hold conversations, and get closer as friends without barely saying a word. Some kids thought that there was something wrong with the two because they always walked around together but only Tenten would talk. Passerbyers would stop and wonder how she could be friends with someone like him. But Tenten likes his company, and Neji will even admit to liking her presence as well.

"Neji?" Tenten didn't take her gaze off of the night sky.

"...Hn..."

"What do you think is going on?"

"Im not so sure." LIAR "But I think its in our best interest to get back to Konoha as fast as we can."

"Yea, this mission didn't sound right from the get go." She lowered her head to focus on the town below.

"Mmhmm." Neji agreed. 'At least she suspects something...'

"We were invited to stay the night tonight, Temari cleared out a few guest rooms for us." Tenten said after a pause.

"...Fine." Neji opened his eyes.

"You wanna go inside now? The temperature is starting to drop." Tenten smiled a caring smile as she stood up.

"I think I'm gonna stay out here for a little while longer."

"Okay." Tenten turned to leave.

"Hey Tenten?" Neji called after her.

"Yea?" shivers went up and down Tenten's spine.

"Goodnight."

Tenten's eyes softened and she let a sincere smile grace her features. "Goodnight, Neji."

When the door between them closed Neji sighed and Tenten leaned up against it.

"How am I going to make this work out?" Neji asked himself out loud

"Well that was weird." Tenten closed her eyes, her back still up against the steel door.

**Back in Konoha**

"Hokage-sama, we have just received a message from the Kazekage." a messenger ran into her office

"And?" Tsunade immediately shifted from her research to the panting man standing before her.

"He has come in contact with team Gai and they are staying the night in his village."

'Good thinking Gaara. That should get them back here by tomorrow night.' Tsunade thought.

"Well then rally up Team Shikamaru, I need to speak with them all." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai." There was nothing more than a fading puff of smoke before the Hokage.

Tsunade smirked evilly and returned to her medicinal research.

**The next morning at the Hidden Village of Wind**

The sun was peaking over the edge of the land. By habit, not choice, Tenten sat awake as the sun came through her window and lightly shone in her face.

"Damn early morning training. Even when I don't have to, I wake up at this ungodly hour." She cursed as she turned to get out of bed. Her feet hit the hard wood floor and she shivered a bit at the sudden coldness on her feet. She adjusted to the floor temperature and went to put her hair up into her signature buns before heading downstairs.

She walked down the wooden staircase and to her surprise, no one was up. She sighed as she went into the kitchen and looked through the fridge.

"What are you doing?" The sudden voice caused Tenten to hit her head on the refrigerator as she pulled it out to find where the voice came from.

"Ow..." Tenten rubbed the back of her head as she starred into the cold, distant eyes of her Hyuuga teammate.

He smirked at her stupidity which earned a response from Tenten.

"Oh shut up." She said rather playfully, yet with a pout. She returned on her hunt for some decent breakfast food "Where's Lee?"

"He went on an early morning jog about an hour ago."

"Mmkay." Tenten pulled out the gallon of milk and started searching for the cereal that was hidden in the cabinets. Once she found the Lucky Charms, she got her bowl and a spoon, and sat down at the table.

Tenten poured her bowl of cereal while Neji silently arose from his position on the couch. As she poured the milk she noticed Neji placing a bowl on the table. The clank broke the silence between them.

"Oh, here." Tenten handed Neji the rainbow covered box along with the milk.

Silence filled the room while the two ate. But Tenten was too concentrated on her food and Neji was too concentrated on what Tenten was doing to care.

He watched every move she made. Amused at how concentrated she was on her simple little bowl of cereal. It seemed like she was separating the contents in her bowl, and randomly taking bites full of the same thing.

"What are you doing?" Neji said after a spoonful of soggy colorful marshmallows and frosted oats.

Tenten looked up to see a curious Neji starring at her bowl of cereal. The cereal inside Tenten's bowl consisted mostly of the colored marshmallow shapes with barely any of the frosted oats in it. Neji watched Tenten pick out the remaining oats and plop them in her mouth.

Neji rose his eyebrows waiting for an answer.

Tenten rolled her eyes like it was obvious. "I'm eating. What does it look like."

Neji snorted as she spooned a bunch of the marshmallows into her mouth. Tenten's eyebrows turned downward as she swallowed.

"Don't make fun of how I eat my Lucky Charms!" she pointed her spoon towards him.

Neji leaned on the table and smirked. "Now why would I make fun of you and your love of the little marshmallows?"

Tenten huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Neji smirked, sat back in his chair, and continued eating, yet still watching her with the same teasing eyes.

"Shut up." Tenten mumbled as she returned to her marshmallows swimming in the sugar mixed milk.

**In Konoha**

The streets of Konoha were under construction. Everywhere you looked, half done jobs were in front of you. Pots of flowers were bunched together, when they really should be spread around the town. Half set up booths were sitting against buildings, and people were everywhere cleaning the festival grounds. Giant banners and flags were being put up all over the town depicting a red fire bird with the sun on its stomach. Below the bird read: "Konoha's annual summer solstice festival."

Today was June 20st, a day before one of the many festivals in Konoha. It was the day that they got the town all ready for the next day, the longest day of the year. From what Tsunade predicted, Neji, Tenten, and Lee would get back late tonight.

All of the towns preparations have been followed through with. And most were nervous and excited for the arrival of the "soon to be" couple.

Shikamaru sighed. His part of this mission was complete. He turned to Ino and her team. "Alright, it's your turn."

Ino's face was filled with a joyful...yet somewhat evil...smile. "I'll make it look damn good!"

-

**There ya go.  
Sorry there was nothing really to this chapter. I personally didnt like it. But whatever.  
Please, if you havent already, check out my other story "what if?"  
annnd, thats it.  
But im sticking with 20 reviews for the next chapter.  
:D  
now review!  
If you want the next chapter!**


	9. here it goes

**Imsorryimsorryimsorry for the late update!  
But I hope you enjoy this very short chapter!  
And sorry the last one was boring.**

**Disclaimer:** how many times must we go through this? I dont own naruto...never will. Im broke.

**Possibilities**  
by: Asura of Love  
**chapter eight: here it goes**

* * *

The front door to the small house team Gai was staying in flew open and hit the wall with a hollow bang. The silhouette standing beneath the door frame was of non other than the green beast of Konoha, and defender of the squirrels non the less.

Neji and Tenten snapped their attention to the heavy breathing and slightly sweaty shinobi that leaned in the door way.

Lee inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of absolutely nothing in particular...maybe the crisp desert air? Riiight. "What a refreshing morning jog." He sang while Neji and Tenten sweat dropped at him.

Lee realized what his teammates were doing (a/n: they're eating...remember?) and quickly got a bowl and spoon from the kitchen and sat at the table. He cheerfully poured himself some Lucky Charms and mixed the milk in it a second later.

"By they way, I bumped into Gaara-san and he said he would like to speak with me before we leave. I wonder what he wants to speak with me about?" Lee put a finger on his chin "Perhaps he saw my hard training and decided that I should have an honorary medal! Or maybe he wishes to get my autograph! The word about my skills in Taijutsu must have spread all the way over here."

Lee was rambling and Neji nor Tenten were listening. Neji had his eyes closed and Tenten just nodded and smiled, not understanding a thing that was coming out of her thick-browed teammate's mouth.

"-If he really did want me to train with him and show him my youthful ways, its not going to be an easy task! But I, Rock Lee, would swear to be the best sensei I can possibly be! Gai-sensei would surly be proud!" Lee's eyes were crying waterfalls and his right fist was clenched and raised..

"Purrrrrrrrrrrrr" Lee looked down to his bowl of cereal and screamed like a little girl.

"Wha...? HEY! Bad kitty, no! Those are me Lucky Charms!" He cried grabbing the cat that was licking up the milk from his bowl. It just smiled playfully back at him.

"How did he get in here?!" Lee turned towards his teammates. They just shrugged in response. He punted the cat out of the dining room.

Lee grunted as he emptied his 'contaminated' cereal into the sink. He went through the process of pouring himself some more, but when he got to the milk he was in for a surprise.

As he angled the jug of milk to pour out the liquid onto his cereal, much to his dismay, only 3 small drops came out of the now empty jug.

"WHAAAT?!" Lee screamed holding his head.

"Got milk?" Tenten giggled

In utter defeat, Lee scooted his bowl towards the middle of the table and put his head down in shame. He muttered something incoherent as he covered his head with his arms.

"Well, now would be a good time to start heading home." Neji said as he stood from the table.

* * *

"Yea, I want to speak with Tsunade about this _mission_." Tenten said using air quotes on the word 'mission'.

"Hurry up Lee! Geez!" Tenten put her hands on her hips as she waited for her 'punctual' teammate. He ran up to his teammates and muttered an apology as they exited the village of Sand.

The three of them, Neji, Tenten, and now Lee, were now on their way back to Konoha. So far, the trip back was fast paced and dead silent. The only noises that were being made was the sound of their sandals jumping from tree to tree. It was now mid-day and the three had no intentions on taking a break or lessening their pace. They were determined on getting back to Konoha by the end of the day.

Normally, Tenten wouldn't be so curious, but there was a question that was eating away at her concentration.

"Hey Lee?" Tenten broke the 4 hour silence.

"Yes Tenten?" Lee looked back at his teammate.

"What did Gaara-san speak with you about?"

"Oh. Well. You see..." Lee began

_FLASHBACK_

"You wanted to see me, Kazekage-sama?" Lee asked as he peeked his head in the doorway.

"Lee what do you know about this mission that you and your team was on?" Gaara asked suddenly

"Oh well, I know it was a mistake." Lee rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Obviously." Gaara leaned back in his chair "I think there is something that you should know about this whole thing."

"Oh?" Lee was interested now.

"This wasn't planned to happen this way, but it works none the less." There was a brief pause which made Lee grow anxious with anticipation. "Your home village, Konoha, is trying to get Neji and Tenten to wed by the third of July."

Lee couldn't help it, he broke down in fits of laughter. "Are you joking? Those two?" He wiped the corners of his eyes to rid them of tears.

"I don't see whats so funny about this matter. Marriage is very serious and needs to be planned with precision. And your Hokage has asked me for your help." This caught Lee's attention. "At the moment, your village is preparing the town for the annual summer solstice festival that is to be held tomorrow. I need you to stall the two so they get to the village late tonight. Got that?"

"Yes sir!" Lee saluted the Kazekage.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Hehehe well, you see..." Lee was in search for words. "He wants me to come back in a few days to uh...teach a taijutsu class for the taijutsu-ly challenged!"

Neji and Tenten just stared at Lee with blank faces.

"Huh...alright." They turned around and started walking again.

Lee wiped the sweat from his brow for the second time that day. 'That was easier than I thought.'

* * *

**Sorry this is so short. i had another story to put up and that took a bunch of my time to write, so I just settled with a short chapter.  
Which reminds me...GO READ IT!  
Its called **_Before I Fall To Pieces_

**and dont forget to review!**

**:D**


End file.
